Your Choice!
by CheeryRae
Summary: Have you ever wanted to dictate what an author wrote? Well, I'm proposing that.. Kind of. I'm uploading the starts to six stories, and would like you to choose one for me to continue, which I will finish. Various pairings; check it out here now :
1. Story 1: How To Save a Life

_**Hi! So, this is kind of an experiment.. of sorts. I'm ready to jump back into the world of fiction writing, but don't really know where tp start. I have a few unfinished docs, and ideas floating around, but I honestly don't know what to write.. IT's a dilemma!lol So, as a solution, I've posted a few chapters (it ranges how many) from each story I'm thinking of doing and would like you to comment on which one you'd like to see continued.  
Each FF chapter is a different story, but there may be chapters of the story within the FF chapter... if you can follow that? lol For example, this 'chapter' is the story "How to Save a Life", and it has two chapters from said story. The Next chapter will be the story "One Shot," and will also have two chapters. And so on.**_

**_I humbly and pleadingly ask you -- I sound soo stupid there lol -- to read the following stories and then leave a review citing which you would like me to continue. I would really, really appreciate it. And the winner will be written for definite, and not abandoned or anything._**

**_So, let the reading and voting begin??_**

* * *

**Story 1:"How to Save a Life,"**

_Summary: Raine, the new exchange student, came to Tree Hill expecting peace and calm, as they all do. She thought it would be boring. But the year is everything but boring as she quickly becomes enthralled in the story of six friends. What caused such great friends to fall apart at the seams? No one seems to be able to give her a straight answer._

* * *

_I'll take a risk,  
__Take a chance,  
Make a Change  
and Breakaway_

_"Breakaway,"--Kelly Clarkson_

**Chapter One: Make a Change**

The sun filtered through the clouds as she stepped outside her door, dressed in jeans and a simple white t-shirt. She hadn't wanted to look like she was trying too hard, yet she didn't want to blend into the background. Which was why she also wore a stylish black scarf and pumps. Her hair was poker straight, which was natural, and flicked out at the ends. Raine Taylor wasn't the prettiest girl around, and was very average, but wanted to stand out in her new school.

But not enough to attract attention. Raine was much more comfortable with observing.

Moving schools wasn't an easy thing to do, especially when you're seventeen, but she had a positive outlook. She believed great things would transpire in Tree Hill, she could just feel it. Hopefully, Raine could make a few friends and get through her last year of High School with relatively no drama.

She had opted to walk to school alone; abandoning thoughts of taking her parents car once she saw the sun breaking through. Her older sister was sulking in her room, so Raine chose to just ignore her completely. Callie could be very emotional and moody, and Raine just generally stayed away when she got too moody.

Raine had to admit, she was impressed with the neighbourhood and town. Raine couldn't wait to immerse herself in the aura of Tree Hill -- a quaint, cosy town that is so different to her former Dublin City. The aura reeked calmness and relaxation. Raine could hardly say she didn't like those things.

Raine spotted the school in the distance, and looked at it with peaked interest. She had been to see the principal, and had seen the school up close, but it looked so different now that it was filled with students roaming around the school.

The grass was freshly cut, the smell being the only testimony to the statement though because all traces of cut grass had been cleared. The walls were painted a fresh white, as she could still see traces of graffiti underneath the paint. Students chatted harmoniously as they walked around, smiling and laughing as they interacted.

She entered the school with a deep breath. It was strange starting school at seventeen, she felt as if she were fifteen again.

Only this time, she knew _no one._

Pushing that worrying thought out of her mind, she scanned the halls. Raine remembered the principal showing her to her locker, but struggled to recognise it from all the others now. She glanced down at her number and began searching.

After much apologies and questions to others, she found her locker. Raine had then fumbled with the lock for five minutes before someone took it from her.

"Are you new?" He asked softly, unlocking the locker with ease.

He was tall and lean with dark, blue eyes that conveyed his seemingly friendly nature. He had dirty blond hair and a killer smile, from what she could see.

"Y-yeah. My first day today… kind of nervous, to be honest."

He smiled and reached to open the locker beside her, "You've no reason to be, people are generally nice around here."

"Thanks. So what's your--" Raine was cut off by whistles from a boy standing not too far from the blond boy. He was howling loudly at a girl walking down the hallway.

Raine took a minute to study the girl. She carried herself with confidence and charm, winking occasionally at the students passing by that she assumingly knew. Her dark brown hair was straight and reached her breasts, and Raine couldn't help but notice how her hair shone, glinting like there were diamonds in it. She had a body that every girl would die for; curvaceous, but not overweight or skinny. It seemed she had everyone at her command, but walked alone. Raine found this interesting.

She turned to the boy beside her to find him wearing a scowl, which suggested he was angry -- but looking closer, Raine found regret and … longing? In his eyes. She was very intrigued now.

"Erm.. Are you okay?"

He shook his head to clear his thoughts and then sent her a small smile, "Fine.. I've got to go to class now, but it was nice meeting you. You'll be fine today."

"Thanks again… what's your name?"

"Lucas," He replied, "Lucas Scott. Yours?" He began taking steps back as the bell rang, and she had to shout, "Raine Taylor," over the hoards of students rushing to class.

He nodded to indicate he had heard and waved goodbye, walking in the opposite direction.

Raine inhaled and exhaled deeply. That had been interesting to say the least.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

She was late; that much Raine was aware of as she rushed into her class. Her face was bright red and her was in a mess, she was sure. Running through three corridors when you don't really know your way is not a smart idea. Raine had tripped several times before a student offered to show her the way. Raine would have to thank that girl later, but she had been to frazzled to at the time.

"Are you Raine Taylor, the exchange student from Ireland?"

"Yeah," She breathed, still embarrassed and red in the face as she kept her eyes away from the pupils.

"Do you want to tell us a bit about yourself, Ms. Taylor?"

"Er… not really, sir. please."

He laughed good-naturedly, along with some people in the class, "That's fine, I see you're a bit shy. I'll put you next to Marvin then, not a friendlier face in the class!" He gestured to an empty seat down the back, "Marvin raise your hand."

The boy raised his hand, smiling widely at Raine in a way that she found slight disconcerting -- or she would have, had he not looked so friendly.

She paid full attention to her English class, drinking in everything he was saying with renewed enthusiasm for English. The teacher had been very nice; and Raine felt obliged to try harder because of that.

Half way through the class, she felt a nudge. She turned to Marvin, surprised. "Did you nudge me?"

"Yeah. Hey. I didn't really get to introduce myself. Call me Mouth, not Marvin. You can probably guess why they call me Mouth.. Anyhow, I'd be happy to help you on your first day. I know how hard it is making friends sometimes."

She smiled, "Thanks, that would be really helpful." A thought suddenly struck her, "So you know everyone here, yeah?"

"Well, yeah. I have been here quite some time," He joked.

"There was this girl who was in the corridor today -- really pretty. She had brown hair and guys whistled as she walked… she seemed to be popular, but walked alone--" Raine was cut off by Mouth.

"Brooke Davis. Yeah, she's amazing. She's kind, friendly, popular and.. Beautiful," He finished, a smile gracing his features.

"Oh.. You and her?"

He laughed quietly, "No. I wish! Joke. But we are really good friends. She's a good person, and anyone would be lucky to have her as a friend."

"You have feelings for her, definitely!" Raine accused with a playful smile.

"No, no. I did once, but they faded. She's protective of me though… like a big sister would her little brother. I'll introduce you two sometime. If you know Brooke, people will know you."

"I see. I met Lucas, too--"

His eyes widened, "He and Brooke _talked_?"

"Um, no. I don't seem to remember mentioning that.."

Mouth quickly changed the subject, and she was rather impressed by how easily he did it, too. "Sorry, Misunderstanding. Your accent is really cool, by the way!. I love it, loads of people will be asking you to pronounce things. Which part of Ireland are you from?"

"Dublin," I answered with a bright smile, "Though I was from the 'posh' are and constantly dubbed a snob. Even though I'm not."

"I believe you," He chuckled, "I can't believe Mr. Grange hasn't told us to be quiet yet.."

"I think he's just giving me time to make friends. He seems like a really nice teacher."

Mouth nodded, "One of the best."

"Sound."

"Sound?"

"Yeah, like nice or whatever. You don't say that over here?" Mouth shook his head, "You can say 'Oh, he's sound' or 'That's sound!' kind of thing?"

"I'd say awesome or sweet."

"And dude?" Raine laughed, but seeing Mouths straight face quickly realised he was being serious. "Oooh. That's cool, I should get used to it." There was a pause, "Dude."

They both laughed and Raine felt her heart lift at the fact that she had made a friend already. Mouth was going to be one of her best friends here, she knew it. Raine knew everything, or so she liked to think.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

At lunch, Mouth graced Raine with his presence, choosing to sit with her rather than his usual friends. Well, she didn't know that for sure but he had just sat down beside her. She had found that Mouth seemed popular with everyone, and had many friends scattered throughout the school. She wouldn't be surprised if he had lunch with someone different everyday.

"Oh, there's a game on tonight. You wanna' go?" He asked, swallowing a piece of his sandwich.

"Sure. Is it football? What time? How will I get there?"

"Basketball, seven. We can walk together, if you like. Football isn't really a big sport here, basketball is more the Tree Hill sport. We're pretty good."

"You play?"

"No, but I have some friends that do." He remembered something then because he added, "Lucas does, actually. You'll see him play."

"Awesome," She teased. "Now show me some of your other friends."

The two shared another laugh and she saw his gaze linger on a redhead sitting across the way, his eyes becoming glazed over as he took her in.

"Oh, it's her you like."

"Yeah, unfortunately." He sighed.

Raine looked closely at the girl from where she was sitting, "She doesn't seem your type." She figured blunt would be the way to go.

"No, she doesn't. Who says everyone has to have a set type though? Who says we have to stick to cliques and groups that won't matter once this year is finished? I'm not going to. She's beautiful, talented and has a secret heart of gold. But we're not each others type, apparently…" He stopped. "It doesn't matter anyway, she doesn't like me. We've established as much. We're friends though."

Raine took one look at Mouths sullen expression and said her next words gently, "It must be hard to be friends with someone when you're in love with them."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_Anyone can loose it all  
Anyone can loose it all  
If you don't heed your warnings call  
Anyone can loose it all_

_Anyone can make a mess  
Anyone can make a mess  
Just take so much and make it less  
Anyone can make a mess_

_When you got time and streets making saints & sinners  
Ink on sheets makin' losers and winners  
Well it's not what your dreams should be_

_Anyone can be a saint  
Well anyone can be a saint  
Well you just forget that you ain't  
Well we can go and be a saint_

_Anyone can be a star  
Well anyone can be a star  
We'll just get in your car  
And we can go and be a star_

"_Saints and Sinners" -- Paddy Casey_

_**~*~*~*~**_

**Chapter Two: Anyone Can Make a Mess**

_**~*~*~*~**_

The table that usually busted with chatter and laughs was silent, all the occupants too engrossed in their own thoughts to pay attention to the others. Of course, Raine was too busy thinking of what the basketball game was going to be like to even pay attention to her dinner. She definitely didn't acknowledge her sullen mother, nervous sister or pensive father. She didn't really want to either; she was sick of the fights between Callie and their Dad.

However, her little brother, Jason, had been making sound effects with his light saber for the last ten minutes. He enjoyed the silence of the night, it meant he could be as loud as he wanted while playing with his Star Wars toy.

Raine was looking forward to the game; she could see Lucas again, something she had been anticipating with excitement, and she could see how good the basketball team really was in Tree Hill.

In her previous school, Basketball hadn't been a very popular sport. Raine didn't like sport, so it hadn't mattered to her much either way, but her friend had been a sports fanatic and he took her to all the games. She had humoured him every time and gone with him. But, in hindsight, there hadn't been many basketball games. Maybe one or two -- but they were always the girls teams. Boys weren't very fond of basketball in Dublin, but she supposed things were very different in America.

Raine glanced at her watch and gasped, it read _6:55 _clearly and she hopped off her chair, "I've got to go meet Mouth at the top of the road, I'll see you later!"

"See you later, sweetheart. Be careful." Her mother, Niamh, replied.

"Be careful." Her father, Diarmud, echoed seriously. "Keep out of trouble and keep yourself safe… I don't know if I should trust this Mouth fellow--"

"Dad, he's not like that. He's just a really nice guy that's just my friend… nothing more, nothing less."

He looked like he wanted to object, but nodded. "Okay then, but don't…"

"I know, don't get into trouble.. Be careful.. Honestly, I'm only going to a basketball game!"

"First night in the school, though. And first time going out here… we don't know what to expect." her mother answered, helpfully.

"Have fun, kiddo." Callie smiled, winking at her sister before returning to her room. _Strange.. _Raine thought, referring to her sisters cheerful wink.

She dismissed all thoughts on her family and bounded out the door with a light heart and excitement running through her bones.

~*~*~*~*~

The hall was bursting with an energy, a lively, vivacious atmosphere that Raine absorbed with great vigour. The stands were nearly filled with students, all awaiting noisily for the game to start. Cheerleaders were on the sidelines, practicing moves and cheers before the team came out.

Raine turned to Mouth, a smile lighting her face. "It's brilliant!"

"Yeah, it is." He replied before taking her hand, "Come on, you can sit with me in the commentators box."

"You commentate?" Raine asked, surprised.

He nodded and laughed, "It's my dream job."

They arrived to the box within minutes, and just as they sat down the team jogged out. Screams and applauds were heard all around the court, the cheerleaders waving their pom-poms high in the air as they jumped up and down.

To Raine's surprise, she recognised three of the girls on the cheerleading squad. Brooke was at the front -- and was obviously the captain, while Rachel stood behind her and to the right wearing a beaming smile. The girl that helped Raine find her English class was also there, and she watched them cheer for a minute before looking back at the basketball team.

"There's Lucas, Ray." Mouth pointed out and she nodded.

"Oh yeah… Is he any good? And I like the nickname."

"Any good? He's brilliant. I like the name, too." He then leaned forward to the mic, "Hello Tree Hill and welcome to the game of the _season_!" His announcement was met with cheers, "Chapel Hill and Tree Hill have been rivals since the…"

Raine stopped listening to Mouth here and looked back at the game._ This will be fun… _She thought for the third time that night.

~*~*~*~*~*~

The whistle for half-time blew, and Chapel Hill ran towards their coach with determined expressions. They were at level with Tree Hill now, and just needed to push a little to make it out in front.

Raine saw the captain of Ravens walk towards the water bottles, while the rest of the team raced towards their coach. She saw him scan the cheer squad before his eyes stilled for a moment, seemingly focusing in on someone. He then shook his head and jogged towards Whitey, his head downcast as he did.

She noticed the captain of Chapel Hill approach the cheerleaders, a smirk across his face. He stopped at Brooke, leaning forward, and saying something to her. Raine couldn't hear because she was in the box, but she knew Brooke didn't like it as in the next minute, Brooke pushed him away. He stumbled back slightly, but still wore his cocky expression. He leaned forward again, ignoring the repercussions of what his actions could be.

Raine glanced over to the players for a moment and found that Lucas was watching the scene with clenched fists, he then looked over to the captain and tilted his head. The Captain looked at Brooke and began walking towards them.

Raine had to see this.

She wasn't a girl for gossip or bitching, but something about Brooke and Lucas attracted her greatly. Not in a 'I fancy you' way, but in a way that interested her. Their behaviour was of great intrigue and she felt the need to delve deeper into their minds.

Without even saying bye to Mouth, she walked out of the commentators box and towards the cheerleaders. Or rather, the seat closest to them.

As she approached, she heard the captain say something to the Chapel player. "Go back to your own school, Grey." He warned, "And stay away from the cheerleaders."

"Is that a threat?" 'Grey' asked as he laughed, "Because I gotta' tell ya' Scott, I'm not afraid of you." _So that's his name, Scott.. _

Brooke decided to intervene here and put one hand on an advancing Scott., "Leave it, Nate. He's just scum." Raine was confused now, was his name Nate or Scott?

"You weren't saying that last night, baby."

And that's when all hell broke loose.

~*~*~*~*~*~

It all happened in a blur, in a minute of rage and most probably, jealousy. Nate --which Raine presumed was his name -- had hit Grey in the face, hard. The second shot Grey had been expecting though and ducked, but had then been met with Nate shoving him to the ground. Grey stood angrily, choosing to punch Nate in the face.

The fight between the two commenced, and soon enough, all the basketball players were in a brawl.

Raine spotted Brooke attempted to force Nate and Grey apart, pleading and shouting at them to back off each other. "He's not worth the trouble, Nathan! Just leave it. Grey get lost!" She then stepped between them and Raine watched on in horror as the next hit landed in Brooke's stomach. She gasped and doubled over, clenching her stomach. Her eyes were wide and Raine knew she was winded.

Fury was now blazing in Nathan's eyes and in that moment, Raine thought he might kill Grey.

"You bastard," Brooke spat at Grey, smacking him soundly in the face. His face registered shock and Whitey -- who Mouth had filled her in on -- ran towards them, "And I am perfectly capable of looking after myself, Scott!" Brooke finished before Whitey reached them.

"Break it up. Scott, you're in trouble! Get over to the bench, _now." _It was then that Raine realised that Chapel Hills coach was breaking up the other players.

"He just punched, Brooke, coach." Nathan objected, glancing at Brooke who still had one hand on her stomach.

She sighed, "I'm fine, Nathan. Don't get yourself into anymore trouble." A ghost of a smile appeared on Nathan's face before a girl ran forward.

Raine realised with a start that it was the girl who helped her find her English class. "Are you okay, Brooke?"

Brooke turned to her in surprise, "I'm fine, Haley."

Haley's eyes widened and she stepped away then, as if realising she had done something not allowed. A scowl replaced her worried expression, "Right."

Raine couldn't believe they hadn't said anything to her yet, sitting not one foot away and listening intently to everything being said.

She had just become enthralled in Brooke's story, and it wasn't even the start.

~*~*~*~*~

Questions burned her mind, like why Nathan was so protective of Brooke? Why Haley had thought speaking to Brooke was a mistake? _Why?_

She decided that she needed to talk to Mouth, and quickly. The match had been cancelled, both sides had to forfeit due to all the fights. Nathan may have started the first fight, but others had started fights on Lucas and other Tree Hill players.

Raine waited patiently for Mouth outside the school, observing the students gossip excitedly and talk about what the 'possibilities of tonight brought'. Raine didn't really know what they were talking about but figured that it could help her piece together what was going on.

"Ready?" He asked her, his friendly and cheerful smile no longer present on his face.

"Yeah, you okay?"

He nodded, "I just never wanted tonight to end like it did…. I mean, no one likes it when people fight but.." He sighed.

"I know what you mean." They began walking home and Raine decided to ask while they were still on the subject,

"What just happened, Mouth? Honestly, I mean. There's more to it than what I know."

He sighed and nodded once more, "Yeah, there's more to it. It's nothing big though… but they're not friends anymore."

"Who?"

"God, you've missed so much." He felt his heart get heavy as he anticipated telling Raine the story, "They were best friends last year, the six of them."

"Six?"

"Brooke, Lucas, Nathan, Haley, Jake and … and--" His voice caught and he swallowed thickly, "Peyton." His voice was a whisper, his eyes broken and he looked on the verge of crying.

Raine was almost afraid to ask, but she had to. Her insatiable curiosity had to be sated, "Jake? And who's Peyton? I haven't seen her around. Does she--"

"Peyton's gone, Raine." His voice cracked and tears welled in his eyes. All Raine could do was watch in silent horror as he broke down.

~*~*~*~*~

_**So, that wraps up the preview of the first possible story. Bear in mind not all the previews will be that long! ;) Please go onto the next one and vote at the end :) Much, much appreciated..**_

_**CheeryRae x**_


	2. Story 2: One Shot

**Story 2: "One Shot."**

_Summary: Brooke is shot instead of Peyton, will things take a different turn?_

_

* * *

_

_Check Yes, Juliet  
Are you with me,  
Rain is falling down on the sidewalk  
I won't go until you come outside.  
Check yes, juliet_

_  
"Check Yes Juliet," - We the Kings_

Brooke and Peyton chatted harmoniously as they walked to class, the buzz of the day surrounding them. Students joking, laughing and asking around for homework was overheard as they walked down the hall. She told Peyton of how great things were going with Lucas, how she was doing good with school and Peyton was telling her about a recent dream. She heard Bevin chatting animatedly with someone in the distant, but didn't look. Haley was somewhere around here as well, and Brooke needed to ask her about a project for class. She had gotten stuck on the essay, and needed the help. Brooke heard Tim ask a random person for their homework and smiled. It was no different from any other day.

Brooke then realised with a start that Peyton had froze, grabbing Brooke's arm in the process. She followed her friends line of vision, and felt her heart stop before speeding up at a rapid pace. She couldn't move, her blood had run cold, her muscles froze up and her mind kept drawing blanks- she was in a state of shock and panic.

Jimmy was pointing a gun right towards she and Peyton. The only thing separating them was a few meters and a brittle glass door. She opened her mouth to try and soothe the boy, but no words would come out. Her throat was dry.

Students were backed up against the wall, all with alarmed and scared expressions. Brooke could have sworn she _smelt _the fear it was so palpable.

Before she had time to think, move or jump, the trigger was pulled.

And she felt an unbelievable pain race through her.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Peyton shielded herself as she dropped to the ground, and students began sprinting out of the building. She put her hands over her head in an effort to protect herself from being trampled. Peyton was rather immobile at the moment, as she couldn't think properly, let alone will her legs to move. Her eyes were shut tightly, and she was afraid to open them. Remembering her best friend though, Peyton's eyes immediately flew open. "Brooke?! Brooke!" She shouted above the panicked screams and hysterical yells from students.

She felt someone hauling her up from the ground, then grabbing her arm and dragging her out of the school, all the while Peyton frantically calling Brooke's name.

The sun was harsh against her eyes, and she shielded them to look around for Brooke. "Brooke!" She stumbled as she walked around the plain of grass, trying to see her friend in the flurry of students. Her eyes halted as she saw the yellow school bus stop and a familiar blonde getting out.

Lucas.

Peyton immediately raced towards him, her legs now working compatibly with her. "Lucas! Lucas!" she shouted as she reached him, breathing heavily.

"Peyton, what's wrong?" Lucas asked, his eyes flickering to the terrified state of students running around like headless chickens.

"Someone has a gun, Lucas! They-they're shooting and I.. oh god, Lucas, I lost Brooke. I don't know ,she was with me one minute and then she was gone!" Peyton cried, becoming hysterical at the thought of losing someone else in her life.

Lucas' eyes suddenly widened and he instantly ran, dropping his bag and pushing students out of the way as he did.

Nathan then stepped off the bus, a bemused expression on his face. "Is there a fire?" He joked, but seeing Peyton's expression immediately stopped. "What happened, Peyt?"

"Someone has a gun.. I-I think Haley's in there too."

Nathan's face became pained and worried and his eyes shot up to look for Lucas, spotting him, he ran after him.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Lucas cursed under his breath as he searched the classrooms carefully for any sign on Brooke, but students and teachers were still evacuating. He should have walked to school everyday with Brooke, never left her side, never fought with her. He wouldn't allow himself to think of the possibility that she could be dead though, because he wouldn't be able to deal with it if she was. He wouldn't be able to function, so he repeated the chant _'She's alive, find her' _in his head as he looked for his girlfriend.

Bat in hand, which he had found in the sports hall, he entered the library. He had the bat in case someone was in here, say the person with the gun, as he didn't know whether they were still in the building or not. He just knew Brooke was.

He heard a loud intake of breath and stilled, who was that? He quietly approached the aisle it came from, and raised his bat.

The girl looked to the side, gasped and flinched. Lucas dropped the bat.

"Brooke?!" He exclaimed as he raced towards her and crushed her into a hug.

He felt her arms wrap around him and tears fall on his shoulder, "Oh Lucas.. I-I think I'm going to die… honestly.." He pulled back, ready to hear Brooke laugh about her dramatics. His hope for that fizzled though as he saw the dark red stain growing on her t-shirt. He gulped loudly, his heart beating wildly as he took in his sobbing girlfriend. "Brooke, where does it hurt?"

"Everywhere!" She cried, panicked.

"Especially?"

"My chest ..everything!… Luke, My head is throbbing. I'm going to pass out," She said, and he noticed then how drowsy she seemed.

"No, Brooke, don't… stay with me, pretty girl." He told her and scooped her up in his arms, "Everything is going to be okay,"

"Okay, Broody.." Brooke's eyes struggled to stay open, and he looked just in time to see them close.

Lucas knew he had to get her out, quickly and quietly. He didn't know how much longer she would last if he didn't. He knew the person with the gun was still in the building, but everything seemed quiet outside the library. He would have to take the chance and try and get Brooke out. Peyton would probably dial the ambulance now.

Lucas adjusted Brooke in his arms and crept out of the classroom, looking around each corner before stepping out.

His and Brooke's life depended on Lucas getting out of the building now. There was no where to hide.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Oh god.. Brooke! Are you okay?" Peyton asked her as she stroked the girls hair. Brooke was unresponsive, save her light breathing. The ambulance and police hadn't arrived yet, and Peyton was anxiously anticipating their arrival.

"We have to get her to the hospital, Peyton.. I don't know where she was shot exactly." Lucas admitted as he lifted Brooke into the car.

"She'll live of course, won't she?" Peyton asked tearfully.

Lucas wished he could assure her, tell her with confidence that Brooke would be fine and it would be forgotten tomorrow.

"I don't know, Peyt" He answered truthfully.

He wished he could tell everything was alright, but he wouldn't be able to convince Peyton or himself.

* * *

**Chapter Two: Hope..lessly?**

_Hopelessly  
I feel like there might be something that I'll miss  
Hopelessly  
I feel like the window closes oh so quick  
Hopelessly  
I'm taking a mental picture of you now  
'Cuz hopelessly  
The hope is we have so much to feel good about_

_"Good Life," - One Republic_

Lucas held his head in his hands whilst waiting for the doctor. Peyton sat beside him, sitting completely still, even her breathing was quiet and shallow. Haley and Nathan were being checked too, but for physcological trauma. They had been in a room with few others with Jimmy, the point of his gun roaming around the room - but no shot emitting from it. Haley was surprisingly calm, keeping her emotions under control while panic ensued in her mind. She had broke down crying afterwards, her worry for Brooke, her terror of Nathan being shot, her sympathy and anger towards Jimmy.. It was overwhelming. Nathan would not move from her side though -- and Lucas would have to thank him for that later. Even though Nathan was her husband, Lucas still felt obliged to offer his gratitude. He should have been comforting Haley as a best friend, but his mind was preoccupied with Brooke.

He didn't know what he would do if he lost her, and coming so close was driving him insane. He still didn't know if she would be okay or what was wrong with her, and the wait was agonizingly long. What if Brooke died? Could he honestly go on without her?

He never _ever_ wanted to lose her. Lucas froze. He never wanted to lose her.

He didn't want to lose her to a gun, a knife, any weapon, or any other man. His revelation was slightly shocking him, as he had never felt so sure of something in his life.

Brooke was it for him. Brooke was his pretty girl, his love and his first. His first everything, and he loved her so.

Fear crept back into his train of thought as doctors emerged from the room, talking in hushed words and leaning in inconspicuously so no one would overhear the conversation. Sweat beads were forming along his hairline as their faces grew severe. He felt the perspiration trickling down his face, but he paid it no heed.

The smell of the hospital was getting to him now, memories of him being rushed here invaded his mind. Flashes of family and friends' faces showed in his mind.

"Are either of you related to Ms. Davis?" One of the doctors eventually spoke, now standing in front of them and the others dispersed.

"Er.." Lucas and Peyton exchanged looks, "I'm her boyfriend?"

"Sorry, but I need to speak to a legal guardian or family member," the woman said gently, almost apologetically.

Lucas felt frustrated, "What? Why? Her parents won't even bother coming, they'll send you a cheque or something- they're non-existent! Why don't you just talk to me," Lucas went on, becoming more desperate than angry as he approached the end of his plea, "_Please, _I need to know that she's okay…"

Peyton suddenly put her hand on Lucas' arm to stop him talking, "Don't worry, I give you permission to hear." Lucas attempted to hide his confused expression. Peyton turned to the doctor. "I'm her sister, how is she?"

The doctor looked extremely suspicious, but didn't comment on it. Now that Lucas thought about it though, Brooke and Peyton were sisters in everything but blood-- and Lucas felt a twinge of guilt creep in as he remembered how he had broke that trust and friendship they had. Luckily though, their friendship survived it.

"My name is John Dorium and I'm Ms. Davis' doctor. Do either of you know when she was shot?"

"Um… it was just before nine." Peyton replied, feeling irritated that he was asking such a question. _It was a school shooting!_

"You were with her?"

"Yeah.. But we lost each other somehow. Is she okay?"

"She'll be fine. She punctured a lung, but with some surgery she should be fine."

Lucas let out a sigh of relief, a beaming smile spreading across his face, "That's.. amazing news!"

He hugged Peyton tightly, nearly crushing her in the process, "She's okay!" Lucas whispered thrillingly into Peyton's ear.

"Yeah, Lucas, she's okay." She replied softly, closing her eyes and enjoying the closeness of her friend.

**::::::::::::::::**

Lucas smiled softly as he watched his pretty girl sleep. He was overjoyed with the news of her health -- she would be okay. That was all that mattered to him, she was alive. He had waited all night for her operation to finish and had finally been allowed in the room this morning.

Her parents had called to make sure she was alive, and that was about it. Though Lucas did get the impression her father actually _cared_. It still angered him that they weren't bothering to make an appearance though. Lucas couldn't understand why someone would be so neglecting of Brooke, how could you be so careless with a girl like her?

Peyton had left under Lucas' persuasion -- she hated hospitals and needed some rest. He had also called his mother and Keith to update them.

Keith had been contemplating following Lucas inside when Lucas emerged with Brooke, ten minutes before the officials arrived.

Lucas had just wanted to get Brooke out of there, to guarantee her safety as quick as he could.

He'd talked to Haley, too, who had stopped by an hour ago. She was still shaken but glad to have Nathan with her. Her and Nathan were closer than ever and working through their problems. Lucas had no doubt that their relationship would survive whatever was thrown their way.

His eyes focused on Brooke's face, "I hope you wake up soon, Cheery. You've had me worried sick. You don't know how happy I am you're alive. Seeing you injured and bleeding.. It--it was an eye-opener. I thought you were going to die," His voice cracked a bit here and he stroked her hair lovingly, "I could never lose you, Brooke. You're my everything and I would never be able to survive without you. I don't want to ever lose you, whether to another man, a gun shot or an accident. Which is why, when the time is right, I'll ask you to marry me. Perhaps not today, tomorrow, or a week from now, but someday. I promise, someday, I _will_ marry you. We may be young -- but you're all I could ever want. I love you, Pretty Girl." He smiled and watched her sleeping form before adding softly, "More than I think you're aware of."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_Onto the next one? ;) Comments appreciated x_


	3. Story 3: Fix You

__

**Story 3: Fix You**

_Summary: People called it the tragedy of the decade. People called it a series of unfortunate events. People called it a shame; depressing; a disaster; calamity; heartbreaking.... A nightmare. But, for Nathan Scott and Brooke Scott, it was the nightmare they couldn't wake up from. [Warning: Character Death. Season 6 & 7 AU; not canon..]_

* * *

**Chapter One: Breathe**

_And we know it's never simple, never easy_  
_Never a clean break, no one here to save me_  
_You're the only thing I know like the back of my hand_  
_And I can't breathe without you, but I have to_  
_Breathe without you, but I have to_

_"Breathe" - Taylor Swift._

Brooke smiled as Millicent told her about her and Mouths holiday in Spain. It had been romantic and exotic, Millicent had gushed. Brooke, admittedly, wasn't paying full attention though. She had a store opening in three weeks with her Mother and didn't really want to go; the new shop was all the way in New York. Which, in Brooke's opinion, was much too far from her family.

Her little family of three was all Brooke needed in life; Lucas, Elle and Brooke were a tight family that spent all of their time together. Rachelle was only five, but was the light of both Brooke and Lucas' life from the moment she was born.

Brooke and Lucas were married four years now, after Lucas and Peyton failed their own marriage and divorced -- luckily, no children were product of such marriage. It had taken Brooke a year to agree to date Lucas, and then Elle came along just months after they were dating again. Six months, to be exact.

She was unplanned and had bad timing, but that didn't make anyone love her any less.

Peyton had been surprisingly accepting, admitting that she had crossed paths with Jake whilst she was travelling. She had taken time off to travel, but it was later found that she had actually enrolled in the Arts school in Savannah.

Brooke had been delighted for Peyton and had stood next to her at the altar. Peyton and Jake married three years ago, and with Jenny, were also a happy family of three. Peyton now owned a range of establishments; Tric, Sawyer Art Gallery and Redroom records. Of course, the last one didn't count for an establishment, but it was owned by Peyton.

Peyton the businesswoman and Jake the lawyer, they were some of Brooke's best friends. It shocked her every time she thought about it; that after everything Peyton and Brooke had been through, they were still friends.

"Brooke?" Millicent waved a hand in front of Brooke's face, "You're not even listening, Brooke!" She moaned.

"Sorry, I was just thinking.. I'm sure you and Mouth had a wild time, though." She winked then went on, "Next time you can bring Mollie and Leon with you. They're a handful, especially when Elle and Leon are left in a room together." Brooke laughed.

"I'm sure they are, but at least they get along well." Millicent glanced at her watch, "Aren't you supposed to be leaving now?"

Brooke looked at the clock and cursed herself, "Dammit, yes. Thanks, Millie. I'll call you later! Don't forget to lock up.." Her voice faded as the door slammed shut behind her.

Millicent would lock up the store at six and go home to her family that consisted of Mouth, Millicent and their two children Mollie and Leon. Brooke joked how Leon was the outcast, being the only one without the letter 'M' in his first name.

Millicent and Brooke looked after the Tree Hill 'Clos over Bros' store, with Rachel working on Saturdays and Sundays. Rachel took care of most of Brooke's meetings, as she had a lot of free time during the day.

Brooke ran to her car, jumping in and fastening her seatbelt. She breathed a sigh of relief as she saw there was no traffic, and glided along the roads with ease. The restaurant was just outside Tree Hill. She, Lucas, Nathan, Haley, Peyton and Jake met there every week. Only this week Peyton and Jake couldn't meet it, due to Jenny feeling ill. Neither wanted to leave their daughter, and Brooke completely understood that. Her own daughter would be with Karen for the afternoon once she got home from school.

She tapped her fingers against the steering wheel to the beat of the song, singing the words occasionally. Whistling the tune of the song, Brooke pulled into the car park where she saw Haley, Lucas and Nathan waiting. She briefly wondered why they didn't go in without her, but soon saw they were arguing.

"Oh, Nathan, tell me you didn't forget to buy it -- you know he's wanted it all week." Haley complained.

Nathan rolled his eyes, "Stop making such a big deal, I'll get it now. You can walk to the restaurant from here and I'll be there in a minute."

Brooke sidled up to Nathan, "What's happening?"

Haley jumped at the new voice, Lucas smiled and Nathan sent her an exasperated glance. "It's nothing! I just forgot to buy the magazine Jamie's been nagging me to get all week.."

"Pfft. Of course it's nothing, it's not for you!" Haley blew up.

Lucas came around to Brooke, sliding an arm around her shoulders as he pressed a chaste kiss to her forehead, "Hey pretty girl, you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." She leaned against him, "We better get Naley together if we're going to make those reservations." Brooke sighed and stood between the two, "Look, I'll go with Nate to get the mag, I've to get one myself. You two can go along to make sure our reservation is kept. We'll be after you in two minutes."

Haley nodded reluctantly, "Fine. Just don't be too long.." Her gaze lingered on Nathan before she smiled at Brooke. "How're you doing anyway, Tigger?"

Brooke laughed, "Took you long enough to ask. We'll talk at lunch, though."

The two couples parted ways, Lucas slinging an arm around Haley's shoulders as he teasingly reprimanded her for starting a fight in the parking lot. Brooke heard Nathan curse softly under his breath before turning around, "Haley?-- Don't glare at me, I was only going to say I love you."

Brooke could see that she was smiling, even with the distance. "I love you too, Nathan." He beamed and turned around, Brooke lacing her arm through his. "I'll say it once, and I'll say it again Scott -- you're whipped."

He snorted, "Please. And Lucas wouldn't come running if you clicked your fingers."

Brooke frowned, "You say that like it's a bad thing."

He laughed, "It is when it's you, Davis." She nudged him mockingly and they both laughed again.

After picking up Jamie's basketball magazine, and Brooke's gossip one, the two began to walk back towards the restaurant. To anyone outside their close circle of friends, it would seem that Nathan and Brooke weren't good friends at all, but they were both in each others earliest memories. They had been best friends right up until High School where they began to part ways. Their friendship was rekindled once more though as they begun to find themselves sitting beside each other at dinners, lunches, birthdays, anniversaries and weddings. It hadn't taken much.

"So, you're telling me, that if you had to name your daughter Peyton or Brooke you'd pick Peyton?" Brooke asked. "I know my name's not popular, but … Peyton?"

"I'd pick neither.. Jake or Nathan?"

"Oh that ones easy," Nathan smiled smugly as Brooke continued, "I'd pick Jake."

His smile fell, "Nathan sounds way better than Jake, and you know it. You're just bitter because I picked Peyton."

She sighed dramatically, "Fine! I'd pick Nathan. You happy, hotshot?"

"Oh yeah, delirious." Nathan's attention was then drawn away from the brunette beside him to a crowd ahead. From what he could see, there was an ambulance, police car and fire brigade. Puzzled, he turned to Brooke, "Look up there. What do you think's going on?"

She shrugged, "I don't know.. But it looks bad. Come on, let's go see."

The two raced towards the scene, pushing through the crowds as they struggled to see the casualty. It became clear by the car lying to the side that there had been a collision. The car was red, with the front window smashed in. Judging by the skid marks, Nathan reckoned it had been going fast and had swerved to the side to avoid a crash.

Brooke was in front of him, fiercely pushing her way through the hordes of people as she dragged Nathan by the hand behind her.

She suddenly froze and Nathan rammed into her back. Stumbling, Nathan exclaimed, "What for, Davis?! Come on.." He then noticed she was shaking, and standing at the front with a clear view.

"No.. No, it-it can't be him!" She exclaimed suddenly, seeming to never have heard him. She ran forward, and Nathan now saw why she was shaking.

Lucas' body was lying on the ground and as his eyes roamed the scene he noticed that Haley's was not two feet away.

His stomach dropped and he felt the air being kicked out of him. He felt dizzy and tried to steady himself, swallowing thickly and staring dumbly at her. "It's not her.." Nathan denied, shaking his head vehemently, "It can't be. She wouldn't… Couldn't.."

~*~*~*~*~

Brooke clutched at Lucas' clothes, her tears threatening to overpower her words, "P-please, don't do this Luke! You can make it, you can't leave me. You promised you'd never, ever leave again!" Her hands were shaking uncontrollably and she felt her heart was about to burst out of her chest any minute. Sobs racked her small frame as she cradled Lucas' hands in hers. The paramedics were reaching for him now, attempted to resuscitate him as Brooke's sobs rang through the area.

"Miss, can you please step back? Are you of kin to the victim?"

She nodded unsteadily, not trusting her voice to speak again. The young-looking paramedic pulled her to the side as two others worked on her husband. He held her back from returning to Lucas, holding her arms tightly. "Are you a close relative, Miss? We need to--"

"Yes!" She cried, "I'm his fucking wife, and unless you let me go I'm going to kill you. Let me go, now." The mans eyes widened, and he took a large step backwards as Brooke fled.

"He's-He's going to be alright, isn't he?" She asked the paramedic, who looked at her uncertainly, but didn't answer her question. He and the other doctor pumped and blew into Lucas' body, but it seemed to evoke no reaction.

The former paramedic stood, shaking his head sadly, and saying something Brooke couldn't hear to another paramedic. "Sorry, but we need to get him to --" Brooke pushed him away, not wanting to hear anymore of what he wanted to say. She instead rushed forward to Lucas, pulling his head into her lap. "You're okay, aren't you, Broody? You'll be fine. I know--I know you'll be fine.. You're my Broody. You're the Broody to my Cheery! Come on, Luke. O-open those beautiful blues…" She hiccupped here, running her hands over Lucas' face as panic took over once more. "You're--you're not leaving me. I won't let you, you're not allowed to. What about Rachelle, Lucas? What about me? What will we--"

"Ma'am, we're going to have to ask you to sta--"

"Don't you dare tell me you move, you prick." She snapped, losing all capability of thinking rationally.

She then found herself being held back by two men as her husband was carried into the ambulance, and she let out a sigh of relief. He wasn't dead. Hope sprang in Brooke's heart as she climbed in after them, only being able to hold Lucas' hand from a short distance as people worked on him on the way to the hospital. It was only then that Brooke thought of Nathan and Haley, and then the devestation and panic overcame her again.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**_That's the first chapter of the third story :) so what do you think? I have three more stories that I will upload tomorrow, and then it's voting time. It's a good idea though, right? lol I mean, how often do you get to vote on what the author writes? ;)_**

**_Hope you like them so far, anyway! Any questions on any of the stories, don't hesitate to send me a PM or leave it in a review._**

**_Cheers,_**

**_CheeryRae x_**


	4. DECISION!

**Hey guys :)**

With accordance to your votes, I've decided to continue "How to Save a Life" and it is now up and running here! Decided against not putting any more options up as though I had one written, and another planned out, the ones already up were the best quality and I've a newfound liking of HTSAL again.

So, thank you for reading and reviewing, and "How to Save a Life" has just been recently updated to three chapters and is on my page.

Thanks again, and hope you enjoy!

Rae :)


End file.
